starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
NR Marine Corps Vehicle Use
This guide pertains to the usage of vehicles listed as commonly in use by the New Republic Marine Corps. This includes any history or other information that may be specific to the setting of the MUSH that differs from the "official" information already available, as well as any factors affecting how they are to be used in roleplay by Marine forces. What this does not include is information specific to individual companies, battalions, squads, etcetera, which instead should be located on those respective units' pages. The restrictions and guidelines for vehicle use are provided for good reasons. It is asked that NRMC players conform to them whenever possible. Chiefly, this is to promote a sense of fair play; some of these units are quite powerful, and if abused, may be removed or restricted — something no one wants to see happen. Remember as a guiding principle that it is easier to tone up than down — it is often better to assume that a lesser vehicle or fewer numbers are necessary, and adjust upwards using NPC/PC skill as a tool if necessary. T4-B Heavy Tank The T4-B Heavy Tank currently serves the role of main battle tank in the NRMC vehicle pool. It is a heavy, powerfully-armed tank, and should be treated as such. Generally speaking, with all things equal in a face-to-face fight, T4s have little to fear from most units they are likely to face. They cannot, notably, go toe-to-toe with Imperial AT-AT walkers without significant advantage in either numbers or tactics. A full standard T4 squad can expect to bring down such a walker only with major damage or destruction to their unit in a frontal assault, and may just as easily fail at the task. T4 squad arrangements sometimes vary, depending on the specific unit that employs them. However, the standard T4 squad is three tanks. Ten soldiers are typically spread out amongst those three in some fashion. T4s require two crew(driver plus gunner), but can hold three comfortably, and can be easily modified to fit a fourth in cases where it is necessary(this is sometimes done for a "command tank", where a commander might wish to ride in a T4 without displacing a soldier normally assigned to it). 4-person variants are generally crowded, so this is usually done only when needed. Use of the T4 in roleplay is NOT currently restricted, either for PC drivers or for NPC use. It is, however, asked that they be used as NPC support carefully, so that this policy can continue. Remember that a squad of T4s represents significant firepower in a battlefeild. Use of T4 detachments smaller than a full squad is encouraged, as is the substitution of a T3-B tank in situations where main tank support is desired but the T4 is considered excessive. On remote worlds or other postings where resources are limited, the T4 is not available, and instead the T-3 should be used. T2-B Repulsor Tank The T2-B Repulsor Tank is used by the NRMC in a light armored calvary role, owing to it's greater maneuverability in comparison to the heavier main battle tanks. Typically, T2-Bs are deployed in fast-attack, hit-and-fade, and harassment support roles alongside heavier units, taking advantage of their speed and terrain advantages against more heavily armed and armored targets. With this in mind, it is not advised that T2-Bs engage in standing duels with other vehicles unless a clear advantage is had in terms of combat capability. Marine doctrine is that a T2-B should remain in motion during combat as much as is feasible. Typical T2-B squads are made up of five tanks, with two marines to each tank. At least one member does double duty as a mechanic as well as either a tank driver or gunner. Similarly, the squad leader also fills a role as one or the other in addition to command. It is common practice that said squad leader takes a gunner's seat, but not a requirement. The T-2B is not restricted for use in RP. As with any NRMC vehicle, responsible use is a requirement, however. Full squads are only deployed when necessary. Due to the number of units within a squad, it is very common for detachments in pairs and trios to be employed in support of foot troops in smaller engagements. As with the T4-B, the T2-B is a front-line model in widespread use. However, in remote or under-equipped areas, or situations where the T2-B may be excessive or inappropriate, the earlier T1-B model is substituted(one potential reason for this might be the T1-B's anti-air capability, for example). MPTL-2a Artillery Crawler The Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher (MPTL-2a) is the New Republic's front-line long-range artillery unit for fire support and bombardment. it is typically deployed in a safe area well behind the main battle line, where its distance from the main battle and long reach can keep it both safe and useful. In situations where the MPTL's location can not be said to be properly secured, it is standard doctrine to detail a small force of closer-ranged units to protect the crawler. Standard squads are comprised of two crawlers(with one spotter-drone apiece), with the various tasks of driving, firing, trajectory calculation, communications, spotter-handling, etcetera distributed among five individuals in each vehicle, at least one of whom is a mechanic qualified for the vehicle. Due to the nature of the weapon, it is somewhat unusual to see a full squad active in an engagement at any one time-- the vast majority of deployments are detachments of half-squads. The MPTL-2a is one of the most powerful weapons in the Alliance inventory, and should be used very sparingly and only in appropriate operations. With this in mind, its use in RP situations must be approved by the NR Admin or similar authority. In most instances where artillery would be present or desirable, players are encouraged to use the less-powerful MPTL, an older version of this weapon. KAAC Freerunner Assault vehicle The Freerunner is used as an alternative light calvary vehicle in the NRMC, often employed when the T2-B is not considered agile enough for a given battle situation, or as support for the repulsor tank. It is also a popular alternative vehicle to the Chariot for use as a command vehicle, especially when the Chariot's advanced support functions and equipment is less useful than the additional firepower of the Freerunner. On the infrequent occassions where Freerunners are operated as full squads, they are arranged in elements of five with one gunner and one driver per vehicle, the minimum crew configuration. This is in part due to the common practice of T2-B crews cross-training explicitly for the Freerunners, since each fill roughly the same role in combat. Typically, detachments from infantry units fill the two passenger-gunner seats to allow the turrets to be operated in independent-fire modes. Similarly, when used as a command vehicle, the commanding officer rides of of the passenger-gunner positions. Use of the Freerunner for RP purposes is not restricted at this time, and it is in widespread use, both in front-line areas and more remote regions. SFS Ultra-Light Assault vehicle The Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle (ULAV) was a tiny landspeeder used early on in the years of the Galactic Empire. The ULAV was armed with 1 twin forward laser cannon (fire-linked), 1 forward concussion grenade launcher, and a rear-facing medium blaster cannon. They were eventually phased out due to a perceived "lack of intimidation" in their enemies, and were put into storage, for possible later use. Due to raids on Imperial outposts, the Rebel Alliance soon gained a great number of these tiny speeders. With their great speed and agility, the ULAVs had the advantage of dodging most forms of artillery. The NRMC continues to maintain a modest collection of these craft, having determined that they retain valuable use which is not overridden by more modern offerings in the catalog. Indeed, with the low cost and high reliability, as well as proven light-combat effectiveness of the ULAV, the Republic keeps significant numbers of these craft busy. They are primarily assigned to remote, low-risk outposts, and frequently used as a light craft in assisting local governments with law enforcement duties. QH-7 Chariot LAV/APC It had a flight-ceiling of 8 meters, making it capable of traversing difficult terrain. In addition to a forward laser cannon, it also had extensive armor for added protection of it's passengers, which mostly consisted of command staff. In battle, surrounding vehicles were expected to defend against attacking enemy troops. Able to keep up with advancing walkers and other repulsor-craft, the Chariot was designed for rear-echelon duty, serving as a mobile command-center filled with tactical computers and holoscreens. The commander in charge could coordinate up to a dozen combat units, while simultaneously transmitting to the Central Military Command. A Chariot's staff consisted of a commander, a driver, a gunner, and at least four communication droids. Most of the speeder's rear contained electronic counter-measures, which provided some protection against EM bursts and other disruptive tactics. Its communications array was equipped with signal-scramblers, which made any outgoing messages nearly impossible to decipher. The NRMC uses these craft primarily within their design goals, as command and coordination craft for medium-to-large mobile deployments. Unlike most NRMC vehicles, the Chariots are not assigned to squads-- they are directly assigned to command staff at the Company level and above, and are crewed by members of those command units as needed. A-A5 Speeder Truck Trast Heavy Transports A-A5 speeder truck was designed to transport heavy cargo across rough terrain on worlds in the Outer Rim Territories. The truck required a crew of three people, and could carry up to 25,000 kg with cargo. The A-A5 was protected by thick armor plating, which made it easily reconfigured to serve as an unarmed troop transport. In this way, the A-A5 could hold up to 25 troops. The New Republic Marines maintain many of these vehicles as part of their logistics train, and use them to ferry equipment primarily, though sometimes they are used for troop transport when needed. Most commonly, they can be found in non-combat logistical roles shipping items in planetary environments, and in combat roles setting up backline command centers. Some A-A5s have been retrofitted as A-A5/c (for Combat) variants, which feature extra armor plating and a light deflector shield for frontline and risky deployments, at the expense of a loss of cargo capacity and lower top speed. A-A5s are organized into 'squads' of three vehicles each, with nine crewmembers distributed over the vehicles and one unit commander that either rides passenger in one ofthe speeders, or in a seperate passenger speeder. 74-Z Speeder Bike The 74-Z speeder bike was a speeder bike manufactured by Aratech Repulsor Company used for reconnaissance purposes, as well as rapid transportation in combat zones. They were capable of reaching speeds up to, and beyond, 500 kilometers per hour. 74-Zs were the military variant of the civilian 74-Y. The highly maneuverable vehicles were equipped with comlink jamming devices and armed with a forward laser cannon for combat. Used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars along with the younger BARCs, these speeder bikes saw action on many worlds. The bike was first used during the Battle of Geonosis. On the planet Saleucami, Jedi Master Stass Allie was killed by her own troops while riding a 74-Z bike. During the Galactic Civil War, both the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance utilized these speeder bikes. On the Forest Moon of Endor, Imperial scout troopers engaged in a vicious speeder bike chase with Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The NRMC uses these bikes in the same fashion they have been used since their inception, as advance scouting elements, utility craft for remote outposts, and fast combat transport of individuals. T3-B Heavy Tank The T3-B heavy attack tank was a heavier complement to the T1-B, being used by the Rebel Alliance during the early stages of the Galactic Civil War. It was a treaded tank manufactured by Yutrane-Tackata and was considered too heavy to be used for operations other than surface-to-surface combat. The T3-B's ordinance consisted of missiles and heavy blaster-cannons, and was strong enough n groups to take on even the mighty AT-AT walker. While the T3-B has been for the most part replaced by the newer T4-B as a main battle tank, the T3-Bs still see regular use in outlying worldsthat may require the firepower, but don't rate the resources that the more advanced T4-B requires. The differentces in control systems between the two is so slight that the crew requirements and squad complements for the T3-Bs are identicalto that of the T4-Bs. This has been one of the reasons for their continued popularity-- it is comparitively simple for commands to switch between the T3 and T4 models with ease. T1-B Light Repulsortank The T1-B hovertank was a tank used by the Rebel Alliance during the early stages of the Galactic Civil War. It was manufactured by Yutrane-Tackata and served the purpose of a "swift-moving anti-infantry and anti-aircraft weapons platform". One notable advantage was that the tank was equipped with energy shields in addition to its light armor. These did not last long in combat, but kept it safe for several shots from lightly armed enemy vehicles.The T1-B's armnament consisted of a light main blaster cannon in a turret, and a surface-to-air warhead launcher housed in a weapons pod on the tank's right side. Like the T3-B, the T1-Bs have largely been repalced with the newer T2-B hovertanks, though because of their excellent service record and the ease of transitioning between them and their successor model, the T1s still find use in the lower-risk areas of the Republic that do not justify the added expense of the newer vehicles. MPTL Artillery Crawler The Loratus Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher was a vehicle used by the Rebel Alliance during the early stages of the Galactic Civil War. It was manufactured by Loratus and was a mobile parabolic projectile platform that was made for taking out enemy units at far range with the help of a spotter. These units were also capable of laying mines to blow up unwary Imperial units. The launcher's main armnament was a torpedo lancher turret housed in a protective armor casing. The artillery piece would deploy this launcher upon reaching targeting ranges, much like the younger MPTL-2a, though it had only two launch tubes and a much shorter targeting range due to the lack of a spotter droid and sophisticated computer support. The New Republic Marines still make widespread use of the first-generation MPTL, as the MPTL-2a is in short supply. Therefore, while considered an obsolete piece of equipment, this older vehicle still sees some frontline use, whenever an engagement simply is not severe enough to justify the newer model. Like the 2a, the MPTL squad consists of two vehciles. Category:Guides